La hija del emperador
by Black Board
Summary: Todoroki Shouto desde que nació ha tenido claro su objetivo: derrocar al Imperio. No es porque se lo ordene su padre, solo quiere que se acabe ya el sufrimiento de la gente y poder ver a su madre. La resistencia le puso una misión, acercarse a la hija del emperador. Solo que no esperaba terminar confundido en sus lealtades... Tendrá comedia. Imagen de Gunnigun
1. La hija del emperador

**Advertencias: El fic esta ambientado en la época actual del anime-manga, solo que como no cayó Japón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se conservan tradiciones y el imperio, la modernización no es total como hoy en día.**

–Shouto– se quitó los audífonos de la cabeza –nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo en su despacho…

Volteó la cabeza confundido.

Ahí estaba su hermana sonriéndole incómodamente.

Solo atino a asentir en su dirección mientras se levantaba del suelo donde estaba dibujando.

Tenía que ser un buen motivo para que lo alejara de sus esculturas.

–Por favor no le recuerdes el pasado.

Fuyumi se fue dejando perplejo a Shouto.

Los había escuchado cuando le prometió nunca ser como el…

Mientras caminaba por la gran casa tradicional no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Fue el mismo día en que les prohibió acercarse a su madre o siquiera contactarla.

Le gritó todo lo que pensaba sobre él desde sus entrenamientos de niño hasta su frustración con sus hermanos, no guardó nada.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido a verla desde sus cinco años cuando fue hospitalizada, creía que su presencia solo la estresaría mas, así que le mandaba cartas contándole todo lo que le pasaba.

Todo lo bueno.

Sus respuestas aseguraban que lo amaba y le pedia perdon en cada una de ellas.

Aún no le contaba de su cicatriz, y en las fotos procuraba solo mostrar su cara sin ella.

La tocó con las llemas de los dedos. Aún ardía el recuerdo del agua hirviendo en su cara y aquella cicatriz estaba tan fría al contacto que quemaba.

Apartó la mano, había llegado a la puerta de su padre.

Con cuidado la deslizó y lo vio sentado en el centro rodeado de libros y folders sobre su escritorio bajo.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta y se sentó.

Ya había té a su lado, de seguro idea de su hermana para que ambos se relajaran.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerle preocupar.

–¿Para qué me llamaste?– preguntó al saberse invisible a los ojos de su padre después de un rato.

Levantó la cabeza y dejó todo a un lado.

–Varias cosas– dijo cruzando los brazos –quiero recordarte antes que nada que no te apegues tanto a esos libros, tienes que entrenar y mantenerte fuerte, cuando todo acabe podrás encerrarte a estudiar todo lo que quieras, pero mientras tanto céntrate en tus misiones…

Por su propia salud decidió desconectarse de la conversación. Estaba comenzando a criticar sus decisiones sobre sus estudios otra vez.

El quería una bien engrasada máquina de pelea, no premios de concursos internacionales a sus esculturas en hielo.

Pero sabía que su principal molestia era que no tuviera muchas misiones como otros de su edad durante el último año por su examen de ingreso a la Universidad. El único superior de su padre ya lo había dicho, que aprovechara su juventud y oportunidades, que no se preocupara mucho por pelear.

Lo agradecia, pero eso hizo a su padre insoportable.

El eterno segundo al mando de la Resistencia contra el Emperador.

Miró su taza de té.

A veces no sabía a quién odiaba más, si al Emperador que estaba causando tantos estragos en el pueblo por mantener el Imperio en la época moderna, o a su padre por su afición a alcanzar la cima en todo, incluso en la rebelión.

Lo vió hace unos momentos.

Su hermana aun tenia la cicatriz de un cuchillo en el brazo de cuando entrenaba de niña.

Su padre estaba tan obsesionado con la Resistencia contra el Imperio que había criado a todos sus hijos como soldados para que cuando crecieran fueran parte de la misma como soldados de élite y generales.

Lamentablemente para él, solo Shouto lo logró.

De sus hermanos fue el único que heredó de su madre el cuerpo ágil y flexible y que aparte podía resistir el uso de armas de fuego.

Su hermana incluso había caído en un ataque de ansiedad durante un entrenamiento y se intentó cortar el brazo que no respondía del cansancio.

Él fue el único que su padre presentó a la resistencia, se avergonzaba de sus hermanos mayores pese a sus grandes capacidades en otras áreas.

–Shouto, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Levantó la vista soñoliento.

–Supongo

El entrecejo de su padre se frunció.

–Escucha bien esto, es lo más importante que te ha llegado de parte la Resistencia, es una gran misión en la que participarán los miembros de dieciocho a diecinueve años.

Asintió.

Por primera vez tendría que soportar cargar con más gente, y por cómo fruncía sus labios, había algo que de seguro lo iba a fastidiar un rato.

–El líder de la misión se llama Deku, nombre clave, todos irán con nombres clave y enmascarados hasta que se confirme sus participaciones a largo plazo. Ya deja de usar tu nombre de una buena vez y piensa en algo ingenioso, si te atrapan nos pones en líos.

Claro, hablaba un líder político que tenía una doble vida.

–Eso lo decidiré después.

Resignado, se tocó la barba pelirroja.

–Y pinta de una vez tu cabello de un solo color o usa pupilentes, llamas mucho la atención.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta que se calmó.

–¿En qué consiste la misión?

–Se tienen que acercar a la hija del emperador, la princesa Momo*, ganar su confianza y después la de sus padres, lo suficiente como para tener acceso a su guardia y acabar con las defensas físicas para derrocarlo de una vez por todas –este año se va a anunciar su ingreso a la Universidad, todos ahí aprobaron sus exámenes de ingreso en distintas carreras de la misma Universidad, pero nadie sabe que escogerá y mucho menos en que Universidad, así que tenemos equipos en las dos mejores.

Asintió en silencio.

Enji azotó el folder contra el escritorio.

–Ese tal Deku… fue escogido directamente por el líder All Might y no pude cambiar su decisión, así que durante toda la misión asegúrate de demostrar que eres mejor que ese chico– sus ojos ardían de furia.

Aun después de entrenarlo tanto no pudo hacer que al menos su hijo fuera el número uno de los agentes jóvenes. Era el destino de Shouto ser el líder, no ese mocoso.

–¿Y cuando empezamos?– preguntó intrigado por un tipo así.

Enji apretó los puños.

–Como es una misión ultra secreta, solo lo sabrán All Might y Eraserhead, ambos tienen trabajos en la Universidad y no dirán nada a nadie por miedo a que se filtre información.

–Eso quiere decir que no podrás darme órdenes.

Con los labios apretados, Enji se contuvo de gritar de la furia.

–Así es.

Con una sonrisa contenida se paró y tomó el folder para salir.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas alcanzó a escuchar.

–No olvides quemarlo.

¿Qué creía?

¿Qué era un niño tonto en su primera misión?

Lo leyó junto a los peces Koi de su jardín.

No se sabía mucho de la princesa ya que aparecía poco en público.

El folder contenía mucha información sobre ella y sus gustos, pero nada más.

Al parecer solo era la información previa.

En las fotos siempre la tenían sonriendo en obras de caridad en supuestas zonas pobres, las cuales en realidad eran solo la clase media.

Lo cerró al acabar y fue a la cocina.

Metió el folder al fuego y mirándolo reflexionó.

Esa chica no tenía la culpa de ser la hija del emperador, y de seguro vivía engañada de su propio pueblo.

Las vidas de ambos pudieron ser diferentes.

Si tan solo no el ejército japonés no hubiera detenido las invasiones por tierra.

Si tan solo el ejército japonés no se hubiera mantenido neutral en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Si tan solo Japón hubiera perdido la guerra contra Asia.

Aunque miles de personas hubieran muerto, estaba seguro de que todo sería mejor…

Y como otras miles de veces se abofeteó mentalmente.

Ese pensamiento se parecía a su padre, quien obsesionado con ser el lider que derrocara el imperio le arruinó la vida a otras personas.

No sabía cuantas personas hubieran muerto si esa guerra se hubiera perdido, pero posiblemente no serían menos de las que han muerto por culpa de mantener el imperio.

Ya hubieron dos revoluciones que acabaron en masacres…

Y la tercera se produciría pronto.

Sabía perfectamente que esa vez no era igual, que ahora se basaban en estrategias y no involucraban a las multitudes.

Pero aún así no podía evitar sentir la muerte sobre su cabeza y la de su familia.

En ese momento posiblemente una persona estaba siendo ejecutada en público por decir algo contra el emperador, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de la Resistencia, pero todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado para llegar a ese punto…

Solo deseaba el fin de todo eso.

Pensó en la princesa.

Momo.

Casi nunca salía del palacio y era de conocimiento común que los cargamentos de libros que entraban al palacio eran para ella, y si se autorizaba, esos libros iban a la biblioteca nacional.

Parecía ser una chica verdaderamente culta…

Solo esperaba que lo que estuviera tras su sonrisa en las fotos fuera ignorancia sobre su propio país y no crueldad… o la mataría el mismo.

 **Aclaraciones**

 ***La llama por su nombre porque la familia Imperial no tiene apellido.**


	2. Los hijos del dolor

Caminó entre callejones procurando que nadie lo siguiera.

Podía escuchar los autos en la avenida y el volar de las palomas sobre su cabeza.

Los charcos que iba pisando le mojaban los zapatos de tela, salpicando en silencio.

En ese momento, era un fantasma.

Paró bajo una ventana.

Una mujer la abrió para dejar ropa a secar bajo un sol tapado por las nubes.

Con paciencia espero para continuar su camino.

Faltaba poco en realidad.

Esa mañana al despertar se encontró con una carta que decía ser de su hermano mayor que ya no vivía con él, pero desde el principio sabía que no era así.

La letra era distinta.

Empezaba con una disculpa por no comunicarse en un tiempo y por ponerlo triste, y continuaba con una larga narración de eventos.

Le tomó media hora captar el mensaje escondido.

Una hora y lugar.

No lo pensó mucho y se puso el traje de ninja que le había dejado la familia de su madre y una máscara conseguida en un festival de verano.

Tan solo faltaba media cuadra...

Con mucho cuidado siguió avanzando hasta poder verla.

La segunda ventana del tercer piso de un edificio que posiblemente pronto se derrumbaría.

Puede que se adoptará el sistema de edificios para Tokio, pero eso no quería decir que el gobierno se dejaría dominar por la tecnología extranjera. Las paredes de madera, papel y tela estaban desgastadas al punto de la rajadura, y solo cabía rezar porque no cayera.

Con agilidad trepó hasta allí para dejarse caer en el interior.

No pudo ni levantarse cuando se sintió aprisionado y fue azotado contra el suelo en una llave de lucha.

–Tu nombre– le dijo una voz de chica.

–Shouto– sintió que el agarre se apretaba.

–El real– dudó –Deku…– la escuchó hablar por radio –no quiere hablar…– sintió la funda de un cuchillo contra su espalda.

Se arriesgaba a ser arrestado si era una trampa, pero si no hablaba igual iba a ser asesinado.

Era una apuesta de todo o nada.

–Todoroki Shouto…

Escuchó unos murmullos y fue soltado.

Masajeó sus muñecas mientras observaba en la oscuridad dos siluetas. Un chico y una chica.

La chica que le había aplicado la llave no había puesto mucha fuerza, pero la simple posición en la que lo puso pudo haberle roto un hueso si se movía bruscamente.

–Lo siento– dijo la chica ofreciendo una mano –pero Deku ordenó esto.

La chica llevaba un cubre bocas rosa pastel e iba de negro, a su lado, había un chico un poco más alto con un cubre bocas de metal.

Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y así fue.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta unas escaleras donde descendieron hasta toparse con una habitación húmeda y oscura donde los muebles parecían nunca haber existido.

Se dirigieron al centro de la estancia aún en zapatos.

El tatami crujía bajo sus pies lo suficiente como para tener miedo de que se partiera el piso en cualquier momento.

El chico que lo guiaba levantó el tatami central y pudo ver otras escaleras, pero hechas de metal.

Al bajar se maravilló.

Lo que debería ser un tradicional piso de madera, eran mosaicos de azulejo que solo había visto en libros. Estaba en un sótano echo con técnicas extranjeras… eso era cadena perpetua en campos de trabajo...

Llegaron a una gran sala negra con una mesa en el centro. Una gran silla se alzaba en la cabeza y era rodeada de dieciocho sillas más bajas, cada una iluminada por un foco distinto.

Al observar con detenimiento, notó que casi todas estaban ocupadas.

–Toma asiento– dijo el chico –Ya sólo falta que bajen tres.

Con calma se sentó cerca de la puerta y tocó el borde de su máscara.

Algunos iban en kimono, yukata, otros en happi y hakama y había dos chicas con furisode.*

Otras personas llevaban incluso máscaras que cubrían toda la cara o pañoletas.

Después de unos minutos regresó el chico que lo había guiado con la chica del cubrebocas rosa, ambos se sentaron a los lados de la silla más grande. Eran la mano izquierda y la mano derecha de Deku. Era obvio.

Un chico con un pañuelo negro quemado en la cara llegó por un lado diferente. Lo seguía otro chico de quién solo se podía ver la silueta.

Nada más pasar por la puerta, el primer chico la cerró, azotandola con toda su fuerza.

Se escuchó un choque.

La chica de rosa se paró con el reclamo escrito en la cara.

–No me veas así cara redonda– dijo sentándose cuan largo era –ese estúpido me avisó hoy y lo hizo sin su máscara de idiota.

Del otro lado se escuchó un quejido y la chica de rosa corrió a abrir la puerta.

–¿Estas bien?

Escuchó murmullos de asentimiento.

Cuando volvió, estaba pasándole algunas hojas al chico que había chocado con la puerta.

Traía una máscara de gas y una sudadera verde le cubría el cabello. Por encima de esa ropa holgada podía ver sus músculos tensarse a cada paso y algunos movimientos nerviosos.

Ese chico era Deku.

Le quedó confirmado cuando se sentó en la silla más alta y acomodó sobre la mesa los papeles.

Después de unos tensos segundos donde su vista viajaba a toda velocidad entre las líneas de diferentes hojas y murmuraba a gran velocidad, al fin alzó la vista.

Y se percató.

Todos lo estaban mirando.

–Siento el retraso– por sus ojos se veía que estaba sonriendo nerviosamente –y haberles avisado está mañana y por medios algo raros, pero eso evita la reacción en caso de información filtrada– poco a poco, sus palabras por segundo aumentaron –No es como que haya sido mi idea, de hecho esto merma la confianza entre nosotros, pero que puedo hacer si me lo ordenan, ojalá me hubieran dado una semana más para organizar esto, justamente ayer no dormí-

Un lápiz de había dado justo en medio de la frente.

–Al grano inútil– le gritó el chico que le había dado el portazo.

Con un ligero enojo le regresó el lápiz hacia la mano, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la goma anunciará un moretón.

–Perdón, es un simple hábito...– removió de nuevo los papeles –Empezaré explicando el origen de la misión...el hecho de que alguien de la familia imperial irá a la universidad es nuevo, será la primera en no obligar a los mejores profesores a enseñarle.

Comenzó a proyectarse una serie de fotos tras él donde había muchas de la princesa que parecían haber sido tomadas a escondidas. Escuchó como una de las chicas ahí presentes tosía por lo bajo, aun así alcanzó a oír que le comentaba a otra "yo las tomé".

Deku ya no los miraba. Shouto tenía la impresión de que había olvidado que estaban ahí, no volteaba y su explicación tenía cada vez más confianza.

–Según mis investigaciones, hizo examen de ingreso bajo muchas medidas de seguridad y lo pasó con una nota excelente, así que estará ahí por mérito propio. La agencia de Relaciones no piensa anunciar su ingreso así que irá con otro nombre y cambiará radicalmente su apariencia lo suficiente para que no se note que es la princesa– volteó emocionado cuando se proyectó un plano de la Universidad llenó de puntos de colores.

"Ah, recordó que estámos aquí"

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Volvió a dar la vuelta y les murmuró –Deje bajo sus sillas unas hojas que les pido memoricen, nada puede salir de aquí, así que lo quemaremos… a los que vinieron con aparatos electrónicos, ya los configure para desaparecer del mapa…

Con curiosidad miró bajo su silla, y ahí estaba, un folder adherido.

–Adentro vienen unas cuantas instrucciones… sería sospechoso que de la nada se conocieran, así que programe horarios de acuerdo a lo que me dieron sobre sus carreras y se puedan conocer a la vista de tod-

–¡CALLATE DEKU!

Pequeños trozos de madera volaron por todas partes.

El chico con la máscara quemada había hecho con su puño un agujero en la mesa y miraba con rabia a Deku.

–¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Tu maldito plan incluye que rebelemos nuestras identidades! ¡Aún no sabes quien de estos bastardos puede ser un espía o siquiera si van a tomar la misión!

Deku estaba temblando.

–¡C-cálmate Kacchan!– incluso su voz dudaba al referirse a él –pensé que era obvio…

La chica de la cara redonda intentó ocultar su risa.

Metió el otro puño en la mesa, haciendo otro hoyo.

–No uses ese nombre bastardo ¿Cuántas veces tendré que golpearte para que recuerdes mi nombre código?– Su ceño se frunció con una sonrisa ladina que anunciaba peligro.

Ahí, la chica estalló en risa.

–Wajajajaja ¿asi te llamas de verdad? ¡Que nombre mas ridiculo!

–Uravity...– Deku intentó que la chica dejara de burlarse.

–¿¡Quieres morir junto a ese idiota!?– caminó lentamente hacia ellos dos –este maldito me puso ese horrible apodo hace más de diez años– la tomó del cuello y Deku solo miraba por todas partes buscando ayuda, pero todos veían divertidos la escena –no es mi nombre, estúpida, de seguro tus padres te pusieron algo vergonzoso de nombr-

No pudo acabar la frase antes de ser lanzado al piso en una llave de lucha en donde su garganta estaba en posición de ser cortada… con un popote (pajilla).

–Nunca te burles de mis padres…

Con una velocidad impresionante, Deku la apartó del tal Kacchan y a este lo inmovilizó con una cuerda a una silla.

–Por favor no peleen…

Shouto sabía de artes marciales en donde no era necesario usar fuerza, pero aquello lo sorprendió.

El tal Kacchan se removía y gruñía ante las miradas divertidas de todos.

Pudo escuchar los murmullos entre dos chicas a sus espaldas.

–Así que este es el elegido sucesor de la Resistencia, ¡personalmente escogido por el líder!

–Escuche que el últimamente se encarga de toda la logística junto con los altos rangos.

"Así que un genio en estrategias, eh…" Pensaba sin ánimos Shouto.

–Kacchan, pensé que era obvio porque desde el inicio revelo todo…

Su mirada comenzó a brillar.

–Esta es nuestra primera rebelión… ustedes y todos saben, ya hubo dos antes, y las dos acabaron en masacres, nuestros antecesores lucharon con todo y aun así no pudieron controlar el enojo de la población. Después de la última rebelión se infundió el miedo y las leyes se aplicaron a pena de muerte, el terror no deja que el pueblo se alce otra vez contra el Imperio, y nosotros… la Resistencia, escogimos luchar por aquellos con miedo, ya no con golpes de estado que involucren muchedumbres enojadas, sino con lógica y estrategias… Si, tienes razón, nos arriesgo a mucho revelando nuestras identidades entre nosotros, si somos capturados y ejecutados en público, se demostrara que acabar con el Imperio es … no quiero que otra generación tenga que entrenar para acabar con su dolor. Esta misión abrirá el camino a la última rebelión, así que...– se podía sentir su sonrisa por debajo de la máscara –quiero confiar en que ustedes también quieren acabar con esto…

Se sentó en la gran silla.

–Y si vamos a acabar con esto juntos, les confiaré mi vida.

Con calma se quitó la capucha de la sudadera rebelando su ondulado cabello verde, deslizó hacia su cuello la máscara de gas y rebeló su sonrisa rodeada de pecas

–Pero ustedes… ¿Están dispuestos a llegar al final?

Sus ojos verdes tenían una intensa mirada de determinación y valor, aseguraban la victoria y un futuro lleno de paz, sin miedo al Imperio. Pero mas que nada…

Lo estaba retando a decir que no.

Un escalofrío de emoción les recorrió la espalda a todos.

El chico y la chica que estaban a sus lados fueron los primeros en quitarse las máscaras.

Las lanzaron sobre la mesa y le sonrieron a Deku.

–No tienes que preguntar– dijo el chico mientras se ponía unos lentes.

–Tiene razón– respondió la chica –prefiero morir a no hacer nada…

Poco a poco, uno por uno se quitaron las máscaras en medio de comentarios sarcásticos sobre sus apariencias.

–Les dejaré ver mi hermoso rostro

–Ah… mi piel hoy no está en su mejor día

–Ni siquiera vengo maquillada…

–Deslumbrense con mi brillante apariencia

–No es como si mi rostro fuera especial…

Al final solo faltaba el amordazado y un chico bajito que temblaba.

–¿N-no tienen miedo?

Todos pararon de reír con confianza.

Pero antes de que alguien abriera la boca, Deku tomó la palabra.

–¿Miedo? Por supuesto que tengo miedo, no quiero morir tan fácil, pero si muero intentándolo– le sonrió –creo que no me arrepentiría, es peor quedarse sentado y ver como ejecutan a mi familia.

Con mucha lentitud se quitó la máscara.

Deku suspiro por lo bajo mientras le quitaba la mordaza y la máscara a Kacchan, sabía que Eraserhead iba a dispararle a quien no lo hiciera…

–Maldito Deku, nunca te dije que podías quitarme la máscara, estúpido de mierda…

Su mirada de enojo paralizaría a cualquiera… si no estuviera atado a una silla.

–Vamos amigo– dijo un chico rubio –no han pasado ni dos horas y ya todos nos dimos cuenta del asco de personalidad que tienes, relájate.

Se quedó callado, eso daba mas miedo.

–Midoriya Izuku.

A Deku se le bajó el color de la cara y se le instaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Eh?

Nadie entendía a qué venía un nombre.

–¿Así te llamas?

Se rió por lo bajo.

–No, ese es el nombre de este inútil.

Las protestas de Deku empezaron, al igual que las bromas sobre su nombre.

Shouto en el fondo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Puede que no estuviera ahí para hacer amigos, pero reír con ellos no haría daño.

No creía que hubiera mejor líder que él, y tampoco quería darle el gusto a su padre de serlo él mismo, no creía poder ganarse así la confianza de todos…

No quería olvidar el ideal de paz de su madre solo por liderar a alguien…

Durante las siguientes semanas se preparó para el inicio de clases y de la misión.

Y ahí estaba, con un bote de tinte para cabello en una mano y con una cajita de pupilentes en la otra.

Suspiró.

Después de la reunión donde Midoriya Izuku los hizo quitarse las máscaras, se quedaron únicamente a repasar cómo se encontrarían unos con otros de manera natural. Aún así, sin importar cuan elaborado fuera el plan, a sus ojos se veía raro que un estudiante de artes congeniara desde el primer momento con uno de química.

Después anunció que iba a hablar unos temas en privado con cada uno por respeto a su privacidad, pues una cosa era conocerse y otra arriesgar a las familias.

Su encuentro fue dos días antes, ese dia era la noche previa al ingreso.

El plan era encontrarse en una cafetería cercana donde Midoriya tropezaría y se le caería su helado sobre su abrigo que debería estar hecho bolita sobre la mesa.

Había salido perfecto, incluso el nerviosismo de Midoriya por el abrigo, que parecía demasiado caro.

–No te preocupes, es de mi padre– dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Midoriya le invitó el almuerzo en disculpa y así se fue su encuentro.

Comían en calma hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que sacó el tema.

–Este café es dirigido por los padres de uno de nuestros compañeros, podemos hablar con tranquilidad, nadie puede oírnos.

Pidió los postres y comenzó a hablar mientras cortaba en trozos su pastel.

–Perdón, pero investigue sobre tu pasado y familia para asegurarme de algunas cosas… y… bueno, me entere de tu historia familiar…

Shouto se tensó.

–No soy quien para juzgar lo que pasó, pero si quieres salir de la misión… está bien, si tu padre te obliga a esto, deberías salir, deberías escoger lo que quieres hacer por ti mismo-

–No– lo interrumpió –no saldré, puede que esto sea una obligación para mí, pero también quiero acabar con el imperio. No le daré el gusto a mi padre de verme como líder sólo porque él quiere, si lo seré, quiero que sea por aceptación de todos. Mi madre antes de caer en la locura me lo dijo, la paz es cuando te sientes pleno con todo a tu alrededor. No me impondré. Hago esto porque odio al Imperio y a los que quieren ser emperadores.

Midoriya sonrió triste.

–Así que te mueves por odio… espero que eso cambie algún día… perdón por hacerte recordar algo así…

–Quiero saber tus motivos para estar aquí, así que dime.

Sonrió nervioso.

–Nací en una familia acomodada, pero… mi padre una vez no controló su boca frente al emperador, fue asesinado en público cuando tenía cuatro años y mi madre se encargó de mi… ¿Recuerdas a Kacchan?– asintió –Un año después el perdió a sus padres por la misma razón, mi madre se encargó de nosotros hasta hace seis años. Fue asesinada por los militares sin explicación… nosotros apenas habíamos entrado a la resistencia en secreto... – sus ojos se aguaron, pero se contuvo –hasta que cumplimos la mayoría de edad nos metieron en la academia militar, salimos de ahí porque demostramos que podíamos estudiar una carrera, y gracias a contactos de la resistencia...– alzó su mirada –no permitiré que nadie más pase por eso.

Esa historia lo golpeó duro.

Ambos habían perdido su familia por el imperio, bueno, no sabia que era peor.

Perderlo todo o caminar sobre vidrio resquebrajado eternamente.

Suspiró.

–Gracias por contármelo– dijo secamente, y aun así Midoriya sonrió –pero sería sospechoso si nos quedamos mas tiempo aqui.

Él asintió con energía.

–Primero que nada, se que no sales mucho de casa y al parecer no guardas ningún contacto con antiguos compañeros de escuela. Investigue a cada uno y parece que no te toparas con nadie, todos están en carreras políticas– lo miró con timidez –no sé cómo decir esto… pero tu cabello y ojos llaman mucho la atención…

Inmediatamente tocó su cicatriz en el ojo.

–No me refiero a eso– dijo moviéndose nervioso –solo que es muy raro ver a alguien con doble heterocromía…

Tenía razón. No conocía a nadie parecido y a veces lo señalaban en la calle.

–¿Y?

Midoriya jugaba con sus manos.

–Me preguntaba… si podrías pintarte el cabello o cambiar tu aspecto a algo mas común… no debemos llamar la atención…

Al principio entró en shock.

Nunca se había plantado cambiar su apariencia.

Después de eso solo le dio instrucciones para el encuentro del código que lo llevaría a la reunión del lunes por la noche, para informar y compartir la información de si se había topado con la princesa.

Y ahí estaba.

Ya resignado.

Se colocó el tinte con desgano.

Era mas sencillo pintar su lado blanco, ocultar los rasgos de su madre… solo hasta que todo acabara.

Al acabar se miró al espejo.

Ya no podía ver sus mechones albinos, y con los pupilentes azules, tampoco podría ver la reflejada la mirada que le había dejado su madre.

Los dejo en un cajón para el dia siguiente.

Durmió pensando en su próxima escultura… tal vez haría a la princesa… había memorizado todos sus rasgos para buscarla, era de esperar que su imagen no saliera de su cabeza.

Así llegó el primer dia donde su hermana gritó de la impresión en el desayuno al verlo con el pelo rojo y ambos ojos azules. Cuando su padre preguntó, solo pudo sonreír cínicamente mientras decía "clasificado".

En la escuela solo era un chico mas que acudía a la carrera de Artes Visuales con especialidad en Modelado.

Con mucho esfuerzo aguantó todas las clases introductorias en la Universidad, donde le decían que la habilidad no era nada sin técnica y que tenía mucho por aprender.

Suspiró.

Sus esculturas en hielo eran perfectas y su dominio de técnicas era impecable, estudiaba mucho como para que le salieran con eso.

Con pesar caminó hacia su siguiente clase.

–Disculpa– escuchó a alguien mientras le tocaban el hombro –podrías decirme dónde queda el salón de modelado del cuerpo humano?

No lo creía.

Ahí estaba la princesa.

Lo sabía.

Había memorizado cada rasgo de su cara.

Aunque se hubiera puesto máscara la hubiera reconocido.

Por debajo de esa ausencia de maquillaje, el pelo recogido y la ropa común, había ademanes de elegancia imposibles de ocultar.

Miró su manía de ponerse nerviosa y entrelazar sus manos temblorosas.

–Voy al mismo salón, te acompaño.

 **Aclaraciones y nota**

 ***Resulta que las mujeres usaban a diario el kimono, solo que no de seda. Los yukatas son ropa de festival o se usaban para dormir y las aguas termales. El happi es como una chaqueta corta que usaban los hombres. El hakama es el "pantalón" amplio. El furisode es como un kimono corto pero de mangas amplias, últimamente se usa mas común que el kimono, aunque este estaba reservado para algunas ceremonias, creo que en ete universo será de uso común ya que es mas cómodo de caminar con el.**

 **Pido una disculpa, mi plan inicial era actualizar cada semana, pero soy mexicana y vivo en la Ciudad de México, y supongo que algo han escuchado sobre los tres sismos que tuvimos en menos de dos semanas, todos con victimas mortales y uno de ellos con derrumbes en mi ciudad. Digamos que la angustia no me dejaba escribir, ademas de que todo fue un caos. Sumando de que me enviaron tarea por Internet y mi Beta Reader tuvo que lidiar con las pulgas de su gato...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, no he tenido el tiempo de responder, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda.**


	3. La encontré

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de ver a su izquierda.

Ahí estaba.

La princesa Momo.

Vestía un Kimono muy sencillo pero formal, digno del primer día de clases para dar una buena impresión.

Su cabello iba en una amplia coleta. Era largo, nunca se podría haber notado con los peinados elaborados que cargaba siempre, pero era muy sedoso y suave a la vista.

Le sudaba la espalda.

Tenía que sacarle información.

Tenía que hacer tanto...

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Yaoyorozu– respondió automáticamente.

Su mente rápidamente viajó al registro de familias que tuvo que aprender de joven para relacionarse con gente de familia prestigiosa según su padre.

Los Yaoyorozu estaban en la lista.

Una familia con un gran legado de sacerdotisas en las primogénitas, una de las pocas familias en las que la mujer tenía un papel relevante. Y por lo que sabía, no dejaban a esas chicas salir de los templos de sus terrenos hasta que nacía la siguiente primogénita de parte de uno de sus hermanos...

Bien jugado relaciones exteriores.

–Un gusto, mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto

Le ofreció la mano intentando presionarla a decir su nombre completo, pero solo asintió y le tomó la mano con miedo.

Ella estaba sudando de los nervios.

Si preguntaba demasiado sería descortés… y sospecharía.

Así que se mantuvo en silencio el resto del trayecto al salón.

Ahí se sentaron juntos a esperar al profesor.

Pese a que el silencio entre ellos era cómodo, Shouto sabía que debía sacarle lo mas posible de información.

–Supongo que también estudias artes visuales– mencionó mientras se rascaba la mejilla dudando de si era una buena pregunta o no.

–Sí– respondió al instante dando un respingo –digo… si, ¿usted también?

Ahora Todoroki fue el que dio el respingo. Momo lo notó y al instante se disculpó.

–Perdón si le resultó descortés mi pregunta.

Shouto agitó la mano.

–No te disculpes...– miró su cabeza semi inclinada, estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza probablemente –Solo que es extraño que alguien de mi edad me hable de usted.

Ella alzó la cabeza.

–¿Puedo llamarlo de tu?

El asintió.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Una sonrisa inocente que reflejaba verdadera felicidad.

–Entonces supongo que somos amigos.

Le extendió su mano de nuevo y esta vez cuando la tomó, ella la estrujó con fuerza.

Cuando el regresó el apretón, ella apartó la mano como si fuera fuego.

Le iba a preguntar si había pasado algo, pero llegó el maestro.

En menos de una hora pudo llegar a ser amigo de la princesa.

Eso era un gran progreso.

Por otra parte, Momo se regañaba a sí misma.

Bien se lo había dicho su instructora de modales, "no debes fiarte fácilmente de cualquiera, eres una princesa".

Sabía que había gente que le quería hacer daño, pese a que no conocía el por qué, así era su realidad, siempre había gente mala que buscaba el mal de los demás. Ella simplemente había nacido siendo demasiado importante. Un blanco obvio.

Miró con disimulo al chico a su lado.

Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rojo, tenía una cicatriz alrededor de uno de sus ojos aunque sabía bien que no debía preguntar, era alto y podía observar en su cara una mueca de perfecta tranquilidad. Su mano anotaba con rapidez lo que decía el profesor y pudo notar que su letra era bonita.

Dudaba que una persona tan tranquila quisiera hacerle daño a alguien.

Así que decidió confiar en él.

Después de todo, era la primera persona a la que podía decirle amigo…

* * *

Acabó la clase.

Todoroki se había decidido a seguir a la princesa y ver si podía acercarse, pero nada mas el profesor los liberó, ella se paró y salió con paso presuroso.

Suspiró.

Estudiaban lo mismo, iban a volver a coincidir.

Al menos la mañana de los lunes estaba confirmada.

Con desgano se paró.

Habían estado sentados durante tres horas en la misma posición, no entendía cómo ella había podido pararse y caminar como si nada.

Sus piernas dormidas lo llevaron lentamente a la tienda de comida.

Era el lugar donde debía encontrar las instrucciones para esa noche entregarle su primer informe a Deku.

Al subir la tela de la entrada, se sorprendió.

Frente a la barra de órdenes estaba la princesa mirando intensamente la lista de cosas que podía comprar.

Se acercó a ella.

Sus ojos iban de un platillo a otro y cada vez que parecía abrir la boca para decir algo, la volvía a cerrar y continuaba leyendo el menú.

Al parecer no notó su presencia, porque dió un pequeño salto.

–Dos órdenes de dango y dos órdenes de Oyakodon– la chica que estaba en la barra tomando ordenes ya se veía cansada de esperar y asintió.

–Por favor tomen asiento en las hakozen que les plazca– le comentó la chica mientras él entregaba el dinero –en un momento les llevamos la comida… ¿A nombre de quien?

–Todoroki.

En ese momento Momo giró la vista topándose de frente con el ojo con cicatriz.

¡¿En qué momento había llegado?!

Él alzó una mano y señaló dos mesas bajas individuales al fondo del establecimiento, pero también era un lugar fácil de ver.

No tenía mucha idea de como encontrar la información, de seguro debía entrar en contacto con alguien, ¿y que mejor que lo vieran con la princesa? solo esperaba que su presencia no entorpecieron el intercambio de información.

Ella se sentó con toda la elegancia del mundo en su hakozen al lado de él. Pero cuando él se sentó como una persona normal haría, sacó su cuaderno y tomó nota.

Vaya.

–Gracias por ayudarme de nuevo– habló ella con la mirada apartada y con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

–No es nada– dijo restándole importancia –parecía que no tenías mucha idea de que escoger, asi que pedi por los dos, disculpa si no te gusta.

Y ahí estaba el, tratándola con propiedad, olvidándose de que era una simple humana como él, la estaba tratando como la princesa que era y si seguia asi lo iban a descubrir.

–¿En serio me veía así?– dijo nerviosa.

Olvidenlo, él tenía mejores dotes de actuación que ella.

–Aquí están sus órdenes– dijo una voz alegre colocando en una bandeja su comida sobre las mesas.

Alzó la vista y no pudo callarse.

–Ah.

Fue lo único que dijo pero si alguien hubiera visto su cara de sorpresa habría revelado al instante que conocía a la chica frente a él.

Por suerte Momo estaba mas interesada en el gran plato de arroz con pollo y huevo encima.

Frente a él estaba Uravity, la mano derecha o izquierda de Deku.

Si bien el único que sabían era el de Midoriya, no sabía qué esperar de ella. Es mas, según recuerda, no había planes de encontrarse con ella en ninguna parte… tenía que ser discreto hasta comprender que pasaba.

Pero la chica lo señaló con completa sorpresa.

Ya lo había dicho Deku.

"No esperen que todo salga como lo hemos planeado".

* * *

Después de quitarse las máscaras y hablar un poco, todos se sentaron con confianza de nuevo.

–Bueno... – dijo Midoriya junto a la proyección – pasemos a lo importante.

Su nerviosismo había aumentado. Quizá la máscara antes no lo dejaba ver, pero estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras hablaba.

–E-este…

Azotó su cabeza contra la pared y con aire mas decidido continuo.

Eso había sido… drástico.

–Cada uno de ustedes es un punto de color distinto– dijo con la firme decisión de no voltear, o se pondría nervioso de nuevo –tienen especificaciones de cómo será su encuentro y con quien que día, les daré unos minutos para que se pongan de acuerdo, pero en el caso de Kaccha- digo, de Explodo, hay mas de una ruta a usar.

Varias manos se alzaron cuando vio de reojo sobre su hombro.

Odiaba un poco que todos fueran tan atentos.

Señaló al azar con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué es el único con varias rutas?

Ahí volteó directamente hacia el chico pelirrojo que había preguntado.

–Nunca se sabe cómo vaya a reaccionar– dijo seriamente.

–¿¡Ah!? ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpido como para arruinarlo?

–Por supuesto que si, eres capaz de hacer que todo parezca un objetivo de acoso o violencia– dijo calmado, parecía que la parte racional se había desconectado –así que por favor, le pido sean pacientes– dijo con la misma reverencia que daría una madre pidiendo perdón por futuros problemas.

Siguió explicando una media hora mas los encuentros y antes de pasar con el siguiente tema dijo.

–Y les pido que piensen bien en sus reacciones, no sabemos si alguien nos observar, pero sobre todo, no esperen que todo salga como lo hemos planeado…

* * *

Pensándolo mejor, por su fama de estratega, de seguro eso estaba planeado.

–Oh, eres tu el chico al que Izuku le tiró un helado encima! Gracias por disculparlo– dijo inclinando la cabeza –es un gran amigo mío, aunque lleva poco de que nos conocemos– dijo rascándose la nuca –en fin, soy Uraraka Ochako

–Todoroki Shouto

Sonrió ampliamente y se retiró.

Miró de reojo a Momo que seguía fascinada con la comida, tenía que ver la manera de dar información.

–Parece buena persona– comentó Yaoyorozu –me gustaría ser su amiga…

–No veo por qué no puedas.

Ella sonrió triste.

–Sus manos… estaban maltratadas– dijo con voz queda –ella se esfuerza mucho, dudo que quiera ser mi amiga.

–Supongo que tu también te esfuerzas, no cualquiera entra en esta Universidad.

Momo iba a hablar, pero llegó otra bandeja.

–No pedí té– dijo Todoroki al instante.

–Lo sé– respondió ella –tómalo como un agradecimiento de parte de Izuku.

Les sonrió.

Se miraron ante la sorpresa de su amabilidad y ella sonrió tímidamente.

Comieron con calma.

Al acabar el Oyakodon, Todoroki tomó un largo sorbo de té.

Fue una mera casualidad que se le ocurriera ver el fondo de la taza de té mientras bebía, pero lo agradecía. Si no, hubiera sido imposible ver el mensaje oculto.

"I'am the connection"

Inglés.

Un idioma prohibido si no tenías contacto con el exterior. Saber hablar o siquiera leer las letras occidentales era crimen de traición, y se pagaba con la muerte.

Sin embargo era ingenioso.

Sin duda esa chica tenía una posición privilegiada para el intercambio de información.

La princesa estaba sentada a su izquierda disfrutando mucho sus dangos. Con cuidado sacó un lápiz de carbón y escribió en el borde de la servilleta.

"Es ella"

Ahora solo tenía que esperar el momento en que dársela…

Un hakozen se colocó frente a ellos.

–¿Puedo sentarme?– dijo Uraraka con una radiante sonrisa.

Al mirar a Momo cualquiera podría decir que miraba una estatua, sus labios estaban paralizados en lo que parecía una afirmación.

Todoroki asintió por ella en un lento movimiento de cabeza.

Se sentó bruscamente, completamente cansada. Llevaba un kimono deslavado en vez del uniforme de la tienda y cargaba con un morral que se veía muy pesado.

–¿Qué es lo que hay en esa mochila?– sorprendentemente fue Momo quien habló, al parecer su curiosidad le había ganado a los nervios sociales.

Uraraka la alzó sonriendo.

–Son mis cuadernos de Economía– dijo con orgullo –soy una de las tres chicas que al fin fueron admitidas en esa carrera.

Cierto, había muy pocas mujeres en la Universidad debido a las limitaciones que les ponían en sus ingresos.

–¿Y qué haces aquí en vez de ir a clases?– dijo ahora un poco preocupada.

–¿Yo? Soy camarera en este horario para poder pagar mis libros y el alquiler de mi departamento, como soy de los barrios pobres vine becada. De hecho Izuku es mi vecino y me ayudó mucho cuando me instalé en el edificio de becados, puede que la renta sea un poco mas barata que en la ciudad, pero aun así quiero enviarle un poco de dinero a mis padres si es posible…

Dijo todo de corrido con una sonrisa sincera y orgullosa.

Momo sonrió.

–Deben estar orgullosos de tener una hija...– al final de la frase su voz se cortó un poco, pero solo él lo notó.

Con disimulo vio la hora en su celular.

Pronto tendría su próxima clase.

Puso la servilleta sobre el vaso de té esperando que captara el mensaje.

Se paró lentamente mientras decía.

–Tengo clase.

Yaoyorozu sacó un pergamino muy lindo y dijo –yo igual…

Ambos caminaron a la puerta y tomaron el mismo camino en silencio. Cuando se encontraron en el mismo salón y tomaron la misma clase no pudieron evitar pensar "Que gran coincidencia".

* * *

Mientras tanto en la tienda.

Uraraka había tomado la servilleta.

¡Había olvidado llevar la suya!

Leyó el mensaje y sonrió triste.

"Es ella"

Suspiró.

–Es una pena… parecía buena persona.

Con discreción sacó su celular y marcó a Izuku.

Al instante le colgaron.

"¿Uraraka? Necesitas algo" llegó el mensaje de su parte, de seguro estaba en clase.

"Perdón por molestar, jeje pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos"

"Estoy en clases hasta tarde y tengo mucha tarea"

"¿Entonces hasta cuándo nos veremos a comer"

"Probablemente el fin de semana, supongo que tienen mucha tarea igual"

"¿También ira Iida? ¡Genial! Ah, por cierto, me encontré con Todoroki, el chico que conociste hace poco y ¿que crees? tenía una acompañante muy linda y elegante, toda una dama"

"Que bueno"

Sonrió.

Los mensajes se veían muy inocentes, pero ella misma se encargaría de que todos se enteraran que la reunión de información era el fin de semana y que ya habían encontrado a la princesa.

Por otra parte, Midoriya sonreía en su clase de cálculo avanzado mientras los demás lloraban.

Al menos no había sido Kacchan quien había encontrado a la princesa.

Había prometido decapitarla en cuanto la viera.

 **Ahh que pena, apenas pude publicar. ¡Te odio temporada de exámenes!**

 **El hakozen es la mesa individual esa bajita que se usa en casas antiguas de Japón para comer. El oyakodon es como el katsudon, pero con pollo y huevo.**


	4. Conversaciones sin importancia

Movió su mano en una línea perfecta.

Apoyó levemente el pincel sobre la tinta.

Dio mas trazos certeros.

Sintió la proximidad de un calambre en su pierna izquierda y se detuvo.

Con toda la serenidad que pudo se recolocó un poco vigilando no ser observado.

A los últimos seis acalambrados los habían sacado de la clase y de la materia.

No podía culparlos.

Llevaban tres horas y media en exámen diagnóstico de dibujo de un trazo en tinta china.

Miró a su izquierda.

Ahí estaba la princesa, fresca y relajada dando trazos limpios.

La había observado todo ese tiempo, ni una sola vez su postura cambió, ni una sola vez sus pies sufrieron un espasmo de dolor.

El ya estaba harto. Pero quería estar en la clase de dibujo tridimensional y el profesor solo quería bajar el número de alumnos.

Suspiró y continuó con su dibujo.

Llevaba apenas cuatro de los cinco ángulos que pedía el profesor.

Media hora después al fin acabó y dedicó el tiempo restante a limpiar su material.

Apenas llevaban una semana y ya tenían materiales para cada materia... la vida prometía dolor.

Entregó el dibujo y recibió la aprobación del profesor para su permanencia.

Regreso a su lugar y miró a Yaoyorozu sufrir con el último ángulo. Esperó pacientemente quince minutos haciendo la tarea de otra materia.

Cuando ella acabó, ya no había nadie más, era la última.

Se paró a dejar sus ángulos al profesor, que encantado le dijo que podía continuar en su clase. El profesor se paró y salió del salón, dejándolos solos.

Momo limpiaba su material lo más rápido que podía. Siempre había tenido sirvientes que le preparaban y limpiaban sus materiales de dibujo y pintura, nunca había pensado que lo hacían rápido debido a la práctica…

Estaba en medio de sus lamentaciones internas y quejas sobre cuán lenta y tonta era, cuando una mano tomó uno de sus pinceles.

–Necesitas ayuda.

No le preguntó, lo afirmó.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio su estuche de materiales de dibujo, perfectamente ordenado y guardado. Pero también mucho más pequeño que el suyo.

¿Quizá traer su estuche con materiales hechos a mano especialmente para ella había sido demasiado?

Menos mal no había llevado su favorito que tenía detalles en plata y oro…

Acabaron mas rápido de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

Al salir miraron el cielo.

Estaba lloviznando.

–Ha sido agradable tu compañía Todoroki…

El mencionado volteó sorprendido.

–Pienso lo mismo– respondió por instinto. Y era la verdad, no necesitaban muchas palabras entre ellos ni una conversación forzada, ambos estaban acostumbrados al silencio.

Ella le sonrió.

Con discreción miró el reloj y sacó el pergamino con su horario.

Momo sabía que era de mala educación, pero la curiosidad por ese pequeño pergamino le ganó.

Al asomarse no pudo evitar dar un grito pequeño de sorpresa. Todoroki la miró interrogante.

–Perdon, pero tal parece que tenemos el mismo horario– dijo sacando un pergamino un poco mas grande, marcado por unas hermosas letras que anunciaban una única diferencia en el horario de los lunes por la mañana.

Él asintió sorprendido.

Ella le regaló su mas radiante sonrisa.

Y él estuvo tentado a corresponderla, pero la culpa de acercarse a ella por conveniencia se lo impedía.

Le indicó con el dedo una dirección y ella asintió.

Como de costumbre -aunque sólo de acuerdo a la última semana-, después de la última clase de la mañana, caminaron hacia la tienda de comida.

Uraraka no le había dado ningún mensaje desde el lunes, no tenía ni una sola instrucción así que simplemente continuaba a su lado.

Y francamente no le desagradaba.

* * *

Uraraka los recibió con una sonrisa en la caja.

–¡Sabía que vendrían! Les aparté sus lugares– dijo guiándolos entre todas las personas sentadas ordenadamente en filas.

–Hoy está muy lleno– observó Momo mirando por todas partes.

–Los viernes algunas facultades cierran a mediodía– dijo señalando a un grupo de chicos con haori blanco –y la mayoría puede comer mas relajados– se detuvo junto a un grupo apartado de ocho hakozen dispuestos en cuadrado.

–Espero no les moleste comer juntos– sonrió apenada –Pero Izuku me hizo el favor de vigilar los lugares.

Momo volteó a ver a quien señalaba con la cabeza.

Era un chico de su edad, se notaba. Iba vestido con simpleza y sin mucho cuidado, su cabello verde rizado salía en todas direcciones mientras sus ojos se movian rápidamente de un libro a una laptop y comía al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar su nombre alzó la cabeza.

–Todoroki, ¿Que tal te ha ido?

Todoroki asintió con reconocimiento –No me ha ido mal.

Momo vio el intercambio de miradas y sonrió.

¿Acaso así era la amistad entre hombres?

La realidad es que Deku lo miraba con intensidad, tratando de descubrir algún signo de ansiedad producto de la misión, y Shouto intentaba decirle que actuara normal y no dijera nada imprudente, nunca lo había visto en misión y no confiaba del todo en el.

Ochako lo notó y rompió la tensión dejando un plato de Katsudon en el hakuzen al lado de Izuku, que él mismo tomó con alegría.

–¿Les traigo lo de siempre?– ambos asintieron –vienen un Oyakodon y el siguiente plato del menú.

Ambos se sentaron.

Miraron al resto de sus acompañantes.

Ahí estaba Explodo, sin máscara y con los ojos en Momo, con cara de querer matarla. Shouto de inmediato lo amenazó con la mirada, no podían hacer nada sospechoso.

A su lado estaba un chico pelirrojo con cara de gran concentración sobre un libro, tenía una cicatriz en el párpado, y Momo sintió curiosidad. Del otro lado estaba un chico rubio jugando con unos cables y una batería mientras compartía audífonos con una chica que comía lentamente mientras movía los dedos en medio de la nada.

Al poco tiempo llegó Uraraka con la comida.

–Estoy libre en quince minutos– dijo dirigiéndose a Izuku mientras le dejaba lo que parecía el quinto plato de arroz –y tu– dijo mirando amenazante a Explodo –al primer grito te vas.

El solo bufó con fuerza.

Comieron en silencio un rato.

Todos parecían ocupados en su mundo.

Aunque en realidad esperaban a que Todoroki los presentara.

Momo se preguntaba si así era siempre comer con amigos… esperaba poder ser amiga de todos…

–¡Acabé!– dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con satisfacción y pasando el libro de problemas al chico a su lado –Bakugou, ¡esta vez lo hice bien!

Bakugou lo tomo con brusquedad y lo miró para después lanzarselo a la cara.

–Te equivocaste en la tercera reacción química estúpido.

El pelirrojo puso cara de sufrimiento y al fin notó la presencia de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu.

–Ey Bakugou, ¿Quienes son ellos?

Bakugou los miró con desinterés.

–Amigos del inútil.

–Midoriya, ¿Quienes son?

Despegó sus ojos de la pantalla al fin y los miró.

–Todoroki es un amigo mío– dijo haciendo que Shouto asintiera con la cabeza– pero no conozco a su amiga.

–Es Yaoyorozu, va conmigo en Artes Visuales.

Los demás lo tomaron como invitación para presentarse.

–Un gusto– dijo Deku con una leve reverencia –Soy Midoriya Izuku, estudio programación de sistemas– señalo con la cabeza a Bakugou –El es Bakugou Katsuki, se podría decirse que somos amigos de la infancia.

Los ojos de Momo se iluminaron, ella siempre quiso uno, aunque ese tal Bakugou no paraba de bufar.

–Kacchan, no los ignores– dijo reprochando Midoriya.

–Callate, ni que fueras como la vieja bruja.

Parecían a punto de discutir cuando intervino el pelirrojo.

–Hey, me llamo Kirishima y voy a Química con él– dijo pasándole un brazo por el cuello a Bakugou quien lo empujaba molesto.

–Aquí esta Midoriya– dijo el rubio pasándole lo que ahora tenía cara de batería –solo eran unos cuantos cables sueltos…

Como al fin salió de su mundo, notó a la bella dama ahí.

–Hola señorita, soy Kaminari Denki,o puede llamarme el dueño de sus noches– dijo con un guiño.

Momo se sonrojó ¿Qué debía responder a eso?

Un abanico de papel impactó con su cabeza.

–Ya deja de coquetearle a todas las chicas que ves, aprende que no le interesas a nadie.

–Jirou...– dijo sobándose la cabeza –¿No será que estás celosa?

Tuvo otro impacto, pero esta vez en plena cara.

–No lo tomes en serio, solo está desesperado por encontrar novia.

Momo sonrió.

–Descuida.

–Por cierto, soy Jirou.

Comenzaron a conversar sobre cuánta tarea tenían, lo cual se extendió a quejas sobre sus profesores y acabó en bromas hacia ellos.

Al poco rato llegó Uraraka y se sentó junto a Deku.

Se unió animada a la conversación con una larga queja sobre cómo sus profesores la trataban como una tonta por ser mujer. Jirou la apoyo con el hecho de que ella, estudiando música y siendo el mejor examen de ingreso, le habían dado el solo a un chico de familia noble. Cuando notó que la princesa parecía algo avergonzada sintió un poco de pena.

–No creo que todos sean así– aclaró mirándola –pero el muy idiota presume todo el día de su sangre…– y continuó quejándose de sus profesores.

Ese día al parecer todos habían acabado sus clases y se dedicaron a hablar hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando comenzó a anochecer.

Ahí fue cuando el teléfono de Momo empezó a sonar.

–Disculpen– dijo parándose.

Continuaron hablando mas bajo mientras ella salia de la tienda. Jirou solo cerró los ojos y fue escribiendo en una servilleta lo que escuchaba a pesar del ruido.

"No noté la hora… al fin estoy haciendo amigos… se que debo cuidarme… no son malas personas, lo aseguro… está bien"

Le pasó el papel a Deku y todos simularon seguir hablando animadamente, excepto Todoroki, que desde el inicio solo hablaba si se dirigían expresamente a él.

Cuando Momo se sentó triste, Uraraka, directa como siempre, habló.

–Parece que te comunicaron un fallecimiento, ¿Que te dijeron?

Momo no sabía si responder.

–Yo...– miró a Todoroki que parecía ligeramente preocupado –me tengo que ir, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto…

–Vamos chica– dijo Jirou con una sonrisa ladina –no es como si fuéramos a morir mañana, nos volveremos a ver.

Sonrió y continuaron conversando hasta que un hombre muy formal la escoltó fuera de la Universidad.

Se despidió de todos con una sonrisa de alegría total.

* * *

Seis minutos después Midoriya al fin cerró su laptop.

–Uraraka, por favor.

Al instante le dio a Todoroki una servilleta que decía "Sábado, mismo lugar".

–No te había visto, has andado muy ocupado supongo– dijo dirigiéndose a él.

Asintió.

–Al parecer tu también.

Sonrió apenado –La verdad mi tarea se eleva al infinito a cada hora.

–Yo estoy que muero de tarea– dijo quejándose Kaminari

–Igual– dijo agónicamente Kirishima.

–Todoroki, necesito ayuda con el dibujo de un proyecto personal, me gustaría que trajeras tus materiales de dibujo...– dió una pausa larga –la verdad no sé qué día nos volvamos a ver, probablemente el siguiente viernes.

Él asintió, había captado el mensaje.

–¿Qué opinan de Yaoyorozu?– preguntó Uraraka robando un poco de comida del plato de Izuku –es alguien muy agradable.

Jirou levantó la mano. Tenía algo escrito en la mano.

"Nos están escuchando."

–Se nota que es de la realeza– dijo indiferente –no solo su apellido, es demasiado elegante y formal, Todoroki, deberías ayudarla a adaptarse.

Él solo asintió levemente.

–Creo que ella podrá sola, se está esforzando mucho.

Midoriya le sonrió.

–Si tú lo dices.

Solo acabó su té y se marchó sabiendo que era seguido en las sombras.

La siguiente hora la plática fue dirigida por Uraraka, Kirishima y Kaminari.

A la media hora, sonó el teléfono de Jirou.

–¿Qué quieres viejo?... No sabía que fuera tan tarde… ¿Eso qué importa?... No es necesario que vengas por mi... ah mira qué interesante… ya voy ya voy.

Jirou colgó la llamada.

–Hasta luego chicos– dijo levantándose.

Iba a recoger su bolsa cuando Kaminari se adelantó y se paró a su lado cargándola.

–Te acompaño a tu casa– la cara de Jirou era una total negativa, ante la cual le puso un dedo en el puente de la nariz –es muy tarde, serás detenida si no te ven con un hombre.

Jirou frunció el ceño. Era esa estúpida norma de nuevo. A esas horas las mujeres eran detenidas por rebeldía si caminaban por la calle solas, y bajo la excusa de protegerlas, algunos hombres las secuestraban o violaban.

¿Cómo había olvidado ese detalle?

Ah, sí.

Las últimas veces, había salido de noche en misiones y noqueado al que la viera.

Pero ese día no podía, tenía que verse normal, estaba siendo vigilada.

Todos lo notaron.

Después de que la princesa fuera recogida, habían llegado las fuerzas secretas del emperador, probablemente ninjas encubiertos, los habían vigilando todo ese tiempo desde una mesa al fondo del local.

Por suerte ellos tenían a una prodigio del sonido que escuchó cómo murmuraba sus planes.

–Pero ni creas que pasaras a tomar té.

Y de mala gana se fueron.

Kirishima fue el siguiente después de que Bakugou le revisara la última ronda de ejercicios químicos.

Le agradeció a Midoriya por lograr que aceptara enseñarle y se fue.

Uraraka de quedó a ayudar a recoger esperando conseguir favores para la época de exámenes. Bakugou se desesperó a la media hora y se fue refunfuñando.

Izuku lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba frustrado.

Ahora que habían conseguido contacto con la princesa no podía hacer locuras y estaría restringido. Tendrían que ser más precavidos.

Izuku la esperó.

Podía cargar con sus tres mochilas y aún así se ofreció a cargar la mochila de Ochako, aquella que prometía romper huesos.

Ella se negó y la levantó como si fuera una pluma.

A veces olvidaba que ella también era fuerte.

Caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios de becados, con todos los sentidos alerta. Los estaban siguiendo.

–Me preocupa un poco– comentó Uraraka –a diferencia de los demás, yo vengo de los barrios bajos. No es la primera vez que veo un noble, pero si la primera que puedo hablar con uno sin que me mire con desprecio…

Izuku sonrió de lado.

–Todoroki también es noble, su abuela paterna era de una gran familia, y su madre es descendiente de un prestigioso clan ninja. Su familia es muy poderosa para conseguir esos matrimonios.

Ochako puso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

–¿Crees que Todoroki la pida en matrimonio algún día?

Izuku se rió lo más alto que podía.

–El está en contra de los matrimonios arreglados, es de las primeras cosas que me dijo, su familia ha sufrido mucho por eso y hasta piensa en no casarse.

–¿Eso no afectaría a su familia?– preguntó preocupada.

–Lo dudo, es el último hijo.

Deslizó la puerta de la entrada y le cedió el paso.

Al cerrarla, Uraraka se desplomó en la entrada.

–¡Cuánta presión! Nunca había hecho una misión donde todos cuentan mi cara, que pesado.

–Descuida, lo hiciste bien– dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

Ella hizo un puchero.

–No creo, los chicos sí que supieron llevar la conversación.

–Ya, pero para ser tu primera misión encubierta en un lugar tan distinto es un logro.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, apenada por el cumplido.

Caminaron hacia el comedor comunitario.

Podían hablar con total libertad, después de todo, eran los únicos ahí aparte de Katsuki. No era nada fácil obtener una beca.

–Oye– le llamó Ochako al verlo servirle un vaso de agua –¿No crees que es peligroso tener la junta mañana?

Él ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

–Digo– comenzó a agitar sus manos en el aire –nos han comenzado a investigar y acabamos de conocer a la princesa, ¡de seguro nos tendrán vigilados!

Izuku le sonrió.

–Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer mucho…

–¡Debe haber algo! Si nos descuidamos aunque sea un poco y alguien nos sigue estaremos en graves problemas.

Deku se tomó el mentón y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, pensando en una solución.

Cuando los abrió, le dijo con calma.

–Tengo un plan.

–¿Es peligroso?

–No creo, más bien es delicado.

–¿Puedo ayudarte?

Lo pensó un momento.

–De momento no, tendré que comunicarme con Anima...– dijo mientras tomaba un bocadillo para subir a su habitación y desaparecer por un buen rato.

Ochako se resbaló por la pared hasta el suelo.

–Esto me hace daño al corazón...– suspiró –cuanta presión...

–Uraraka, debes acostumbrarte, ésta misión probablemente dure dos años– le dijo con una sonrisa.

Izuku fue con tranquilidad hacia las escaleras, probablemente a su habitación.

Uraraka se quedó ahí, mirando el techo.

–Ni siquiera sé si seguiré viva mañana.

* * *

Momo estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de técnicas de dibujo con total calma.

Seguía un poco enojada porque la sacarán de tan buena conversación con sus nuevos amigos.

Hizo un pequeño puchero cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

–Adelante.

Escuchó el desliz de la puerta y de la seda al pasar.

–Querida, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Ella alzó la vista sorprendida.

La última vez que habló con él, había sido cuando se propuso entrar a la Universidad. Se negó, y a los dos días le fue comunicado que podría ir.

De eso un año.

No podía desperdiciar tiempo en ella.

Se paró obediente y la siguió junto a una pequeña comitiva de sirvientes esperando órdenes.

Su madre pidió privacidad, lo que significaba ser escoltadas únicamente por los mejores samuráis de su madre.

–¿Sobre qué quiere hablar el Emperador conmigo?– preguntó Momo curiosa.

–No tengo mucha idea, pero descuida, no creo que sea nada malo.

Momo sentía ganas de morderse un dedo.

¿Y si se había enterado de que cambió por completo su horario para estar todo el tiempo con un chico que apenas conocía?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser eso.

No tenía nada de malo.

Era su primer amigo.

Aunque también la primera persona a la que le hablaba…

¡Eso no importaba!

Durante sus primeras clases nadie se le acercó. Es más, una chica le metió el pie en unas escaleras y la llamó "señorita elegante" como si fuera un insulto, encontró a un chico mirando su trasero y escuchó a otro hablando de su "cara de muñequita".

Todoroki había sido todo un caballero. Siempre ayudándola y apoyándola pese a que no la conocía...

No supo cuándo había llegado, pero estaba frente a su padre, postrado en las mejores telas del país y vestido con seda que nunca más volvería a usar. Estaba oculto tras una cortina de bambú que impedía a los simples mortales ver su cara.

Se inclinó y esperó a que su honorable padre hablara.

–Momo, quiero escuchar cómo va tu vida en la Universidad.

Ella asintió.

–Soy muy feliz padre, mis dibujos prometen mejorar ante excelentes profesores y mis esculturas serán las mejores del Imperio.

Hizo silencio, esperando una nueva instrucción.

–He escuchado de tus guardaespaldas que tienes amigos.

–Si honorable padre, el primer día hice un amigo en la clase, y esta persona me ha presentado muchas más, todos son buenas personas…

–Todos son plebeyos me imagino.

–No lo sé… no pregunté…

Un puño chocó contra el piso de madera.

–¡General!– el más galante de los samuráis se inclinó –que investiguen a todos los que han hablado con ella.

Asintió y se retiró.

Momo apretó los puños por dentro del kimono.

Rezaba por qué no encontrarán nada malo, que todos fueran aprobados.

Y que ninguno fuera ejecutado.

* * *

 **Perdón por no actualizar en... ¿tres semanas?**

 **Los exámenes me dejaron fuera de combate y mi teléfono se cayó desde lo mas alto del refrigerador.**

 **Ojala les guste este capítulo y gracias por seguir esta historia que nació de una broma sobre la teoría de la familia Yakuza de Momo.**


End file.
